With wide application of smart user terminals such as cellphones, use of multimedia data in cellphones is getting mature day by day. In the past, only pure word information, such as names, addresses, telephone numbers and the like, of contact persons can be stored in cellphones. However, there are higher requirements for cellphones at present regarding contact person information, i.e. it is required to be capable of storing contact person head portrait, and even multimedia data such as videos, etc.
During implementing technical solutions in embodiments of the present disclosure, inventors of the present application found at least following technical problems existing in the prior art.
Only pure word information can be stored due to limitation of an existing contact person format (.vcf). Even if multimedia data such as limited contact person head portrait information are stored, a storage manner of the existing contact person format would cause problems such as contact person head portrait distortion, etc., so that user requirements cannot be met well. In addition, as most frequently-used information in cellphones, contact person information is required to be frequently backed up or transmitted, and then loss of the head portrait information may be caused in a transmission process, which would cause inconvenience to users. However, regarding this problem, there is no effective solution in the related art.